Tracy Wireless
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Alan has a lot of problems in his life. One of them being his big brother, Gordon Tracy. Who just had to go and push him into the pool. One-shot.


**A/N: This popped into my head after reading the Supernatural one-shot, Call Girl. Great humor fic that was. This one's all about my favorite character, Alan Tracy, and his...well, I won't spoil it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbird's. Geeze! Lay off! **

**Tracy Wireless **

**General POV**

_**Tracy Island**_

_**June 8, 2020**_

_**5:01 PM**_

"Gordon! What was that for!" Alan Tracy yelled to his older brother.

"I was aiming for Scott!" The copper haired nineteen year old called out, in his defense. Alan Tracy floated in the main pool of Tracy Island, glaring at Gordon. Gordon stood calmly, Scott already bearing down on him. Gordon took that as his cue to run. He turned and made a beeline for the villa, and Scott ran after him. Leaving Alan alone in the pool. Or so he thought.

"Boo!" A female voice yelled out, scaring Alan enough for him too go under the water again. The girl laughed as the fifteen year old surfaced.

"Tin-Tin! Don't do that!" Alan yelled, and the Malaysian girl kept laughing while Alan swam for shore. She handed him a towel, and he thanked her. He felt a weird weight in his pocket, and groaned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a waterlogged iPhone 4GS. "Crap! I just got this!" Alan yelled.

"Well. Its ruined now." Tin-Tin said matter of factly, and Alan glared at her.

"Thanks. I didn't know that." He responded, sarcastically. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." He started walking up the steps to the villa, and as an afterthought, called out, "And tell Gordon he's getting my tech support bill!"

* * *

Alan picked up the land line phone from his desk and dialed the number on the Apple website. After a single ring, a robotic voice picked up.

"_Hello. You've reached Apple Customer Service. For billing, press 1. For legal, press 2, to find an Apple Store near you, press 3, to speak to a representative, press 4, for technical support, press 5." _Alan quickly hit the five button, and the robotic voice came back. _"For Mac support, press 1, for iPod support, press 2, for software support, press 3, for iPad support, press 4, for iPhone support, press 5." _Alan jammed his finger into the button, already fuming with rage. _"If you have a warranty, press 1 now." _Alan pressed the button a lot harder than necessary. _"You've pressed 2. Is this correct?"_

"What! No!"

_"Do you wish to speak to Steve Jobs?"_

"No! I don't give a crap about him! Fix my phone!"

_"Have you bought an Apple item recently?"_

"Yeah! The new phone I want fixed! Let me talk to someone already!"

_"Please restate your query."_

"What! For Pete's sake!" Alan, fuming with rage, hung up and pondered whether he should throw the iPhone against the wall. _Nah. Maybe Brains could fix it. Or I could just get revenge on Gordon and take Tracy 1 to the mainland to get a new one. Yeah. I like that._ Alan stood up and walked to his door, and judging by the direction of the pleas of help, Gordon was in the game room. Alan made his way there, and stared at the sight in front of him. Scott had Gordon pinned down on top of the Ping-Pong table, and Gordon was trying to get out of Scott's grip. Gordon somehow pushed Scott off of him, but Scott quickly recovered and tripped the red head. Gordon stumbled forward, and slammed into the giant gong, which rang loudly, its noise ringing all over the island.

"You know. You never did tell us how that got there." Scott said, already running to his little brother, who was now groaning on the floor. Satisfied, Scott helped his brother up, and gave him a quick field check for injuries. Alan, who had intended to join Scott, walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall, near his fathers office. He hit the down button, and after the doors opened, punched in his code to take him to Thunderbird 2's hangar, where he expected Brains to be. After the elevator stopped, he stepped out, noting Brains at his makeshift workshop in front of the Mole.

"H...H...Hi Alan. Can I help you with anything?" The scientist stuttered and set down his current project. Alan jumped onto the platform and showed the phone to Brains.

"Gordon tricked me into falling into the pool and my phone got waterlogged. Can you fix it?" Brains took the phone and gave it a quick inspection.

"P...P...Maybe. It may take some...e..e...time." Alan nodded.

"That's fine. Thanks Brains."

"Y...Y...Of course Alan." Alan stepped off the raised platform and started to the elevator. Without turning back or stopping, he called out an afterthought to the scientist.

"Send your bill to Tracy Pranks International, care of Gordon Tracy!" Brains laughed behind him, and Alan smiled before taking the elevator back to the main floor, where he had some revenge to pay.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. But I like it. It may seem random and unfinished, but I might just write another where Alan and Virgil get revenge on their red haired brother. Remember, always listen to Jeff Tracy, never steal Dean Winchester's car, and review the fics you read. Stay Real everyone. **


End file.
